Laquinimod is a compound which has been shown to be effective in the acute experimental autoimmune encephalomyelitis (aEAE) model (U.S. Pat. No. 6,077,851). Its chemical name is N-ethyl-N-phenyl-1,2,-dihydro-4-hydroxy-5-chloro-1-methyl-2-oxoquinoline-3-carboxamide, and its Chemical Registry number is 248281-84-7. The processes of synthesis of laquinimod and the preparation of its sodium salt are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,077,851. An additional process of synthesis of laquinimod is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,875,869.
In the preparation of laquinimod sodium disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,077,851, laquinimod acid was suspended in ethanol, and 5M sodium hydroxide solution was added. After stirring, the resulting precipitate was filtered, washed with ethanol, and dried. The method used to make laquinimod sodium in U.S. Pat. No. 6,077,851 is commonly referred to as a slurry-to-slurry salt formation.
In the slurry-to-slurry salt formation method of laquinimod sodium, the laquinimod sodium is not dissolved in solution. Any solid impurities, if present in the laquinimod sodium suspension, are therefore not removed by filtration.
Applicants have found that the slurry-to-slurry formation of laquinimod sodium usually results in a product contaminated with other compounds and/or metals. Disclosed is a process for the preparation of laquinimod sodium which addresses this